Combaticons
The Combaticons (known as the '''Combatrons' in Japan)'' are a group of Decepticon military vehicles in the assorted fictional universes of the Transformers who can combine into the giant robot Bruticus, also known as Bruticus Maximus and Ruination. Transformers: Generation 1 The Combaticons are so named for their military vehicle alternate modes, and their proficiency in combat, working together as a smooth unit. Members They are viewed as the counterparts to the Autobots' Protectobots, a team composed of rescue vehicles. In addition to their individual abilities the team can combine their bodies and minds together to create the giant warrior, Bruticus. * Bruticus (later called Bruticus Maximus) :The team's combined form of Bruticus is a successful merging of the minds of the Combaticons. He is perhaps the most successful combiner, in that he is not slow and awkward like some other combiners, and will follow commands instantly and without question, with terrifying efficiency and awesome strength. Megatron is pleased with his prowess, and wishes that he had an army of Bruticuses. The only problem is that without someone to tell him what to do, Bruticus will do nothing. While this is the depiction that Bruticus's tech spec offered, his animated appearances showed him as frequently able to act independently, and rarely listen to anyone - even their creator Starscream.Hasbro commemorates 30th anniversary of G.I. Joe figures, Playthings magazine, February 1, 1994 Voiced by Robert C. Carmel. * Onslaught :He transforms into an anti-aircraft truck. He is the leader and as such he forms the head, torso and thighs of Bruticus. He prefers to formulate strategies and tactics to defeat his opponents rather than sheer brute force. However, when his plans fail, he can become a devastating force in battle, as his fury that his carefully laid out plans have been thwarted can inspire him to acts to violence. Voiced by S. Marc Jordan. * Blast Off :He transforms into a Space Shuttle. He forms the right arm of Bruticus. Although he appears to be a cruel and ruthless opponent to the Autobots and a snob to his fellow Combaticons, but along with Swindle, he is intelligent as well he is in reality somewhat lonely, as his missions in space shuttle mode leave him feeling isolated. Additionally, in the animated series, his wings form the chest plate of Bruticus', although the toy does not function in this manner. Voiced by Milt Jamin. * Vortex :He transforms into a UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter. He forms the left arm of Bruticus. As the most out-and-out sadistic hothead of the Combaticons, he functions as their interrogator. His favorite tactic is to trap Autobots in the huge wind funnels he creates in helicopter mode until they tell him what he wants to know. He is known as Vorter in Japan. Voiced by Johnny Haymer. * Brawl ' (later called "Decepticon Brawl") :He transforms into a Leopard Tank. He forms the left lower leg of Bruticus. While he is something of a loudmouth and the least intelligent, he is only telling the truth about his abilities. He has an extremely short temper, provoking bursts of uncontrollable fury that leave him as little more than a berserker in battle. Voiced by Tony St. James. * 'Swindle :He transforms into a FMC XR311. He forms the right lower leg of Bruticus. He is the most intelligent of the Combaticons. He may look like he is the most friendly and of the group - in reality he would sell his companions in a heartbeat if it meant he made some cash on the side. He is blessed with a smooth tongue that means he can sell anything to anyone - even oil to an Arab sheikh. Voiced by Johnny Haymer. * Bombshock (Toyline only) :In Generation 1, Bombshock is leader of the Decepticon Micromaster Military Patrol. In Power Core Combiners, Bombshock was once a member of the elite Cybertron military. After betraying his comrades, the Decepticons rewarded him with a Power Core team to command the Combaticons.TFW2005.com - BombshockHasbro Showcases its Iconic Brands at San Diego Comic-Con. Business Wire; July 20, 2010 Marvel Comics The Combaticons had no explicitly stated origin in Marvel Comics' Transformers series, but it can be safely assumed that they were given life by the energies of the Creation Matrix, tapped by the Decepticons via one of Bombshell's cerebro-shells implanted within Optimus Prime when the Protectobots were being created by the Autobots. The team's first mission saw Vortex being dispatched to scout the scientific facility responsible for creating the energy-generating device known as the Hydrothermacline, which Megatron and the team then attacked under cover of night, only to be met with opposition in the form of Optimus Prime and the Protectobots. Although both teams assumed their combined modes, facility staff member Ethan Zachary talked them into a different method of combat to prevent collateral damage - a virtual duel in the video-game realm of "Multi-World." The Combaticons were summarily defeated by the Protectobots and the game's digital inhabitants, but the contest ended in failure when Megatron cheated, forcing Optimus Prime to take an action that he would not in the real world, sacrificing the life of some of the game sprites. Believing himself to have cheated his own principles, Prime declared himself the loser of the game, and was destroyed. Unsatisfied with the victory, Megatron became increasingly paranoid, and severely damaged Brawl by crushing his head before surrendering to insanity and apparently destroying himself.The Official Overstreet Comic Book Companion, 11th Edition, Page 257, by Robert M. Overstreet, 2010 Some time later, the Combaticons tracked down the Throttlebots, a group of Autobots who were newly arrived from Cyberton, and had taken up with Goldbug and Blaster, two Autobots who had rebelled against the tyranny of their current commander, Grimlock. This resulted in another clash with the Protectobots, who had been dispatched to track Goldbug and Blaster down, with both forces meeting in a used car lot. The lot's owner tried to talk the two groups into an auction over the Throttlebots, rather than a fight, but Onslaught (unsurprisingly) refused to keep his part of the deal and battle broke out, with the Protectobots claiming victory thanks to some help from Blaster. The Combaticons soon returned, however, attacking the Protectobots in a train yard as they were escorting the captured Blaster back to the Autobots' base. Finally, Bruticus and Defensor engaged in battle, and Bruticus won, until Blaster duped him into believing that he was on his side, and collapsed a set of power lines on him, forcing the Combaticons to disengage. To pay back a group of human children for their help in the battle, Blaster allowed them to affix a mode-lock of Blast Off, trapping him in space shuttle mode, who they then used to take a trip into space. They soon came under fire from the Autobots' spacecraft, the Ark, and were pulled aboard, but when the misunderstanding was resolved, Blast Off himself was imprisoned. Blaster and Grimlock then engaged in a duel on the moon, during which Onslaught led a massive Decepticon attack against the Autobots, while the Constructicons liberated the captive Decepticons, including Blast Off, from aboard the Ark. Despite the new appearances of their toy counterparts, the Combaticons continued to appear in their original color schemes throughout the new Generation 2 comic book by Marvel, which featured Onslaught sharing the pain of a destroyed Cybertronian due to a genetic link. The comic then offered the Combaticons their last hurrah, as they were attacked and destroyed by the forces of Jhiaxus (as well as the traitorous Starscream) while defending the Decepticons' Warworld. Animated series Millions of years ago, during the early days of the third Great War on Cybertron, a group of "Renegade Decepticons" attempted to overthrow Megatron and assume leadership of the Decepticons for themselves. Their coup met with failure, and as punishment for their treason, Megatron ordered Shockwave to extract the quintet's personality components and destroy their bodies. For millions of years, the Renegade Decepticons' personality components were held in the Decepticon Detention Center, Room 217, until 1985, when they were liberated by Starscream. Starscream, having gone one step too far in his constant quest to depose Megatron and become Decepticon leader, had been exiled from the faction and dumped on the island of Guadalcanal, where he chanced to unearth some abandoned World War II vehicles left over from the battle there. Reminded of Blitzwing by a tank he came across, Starscream hit upon the idea of creating troops of his own, travelling to Cybertron and acquiring the Renegade Decepticons' personality components, which he installed into the refurbished vehicles, reconfiguring them into modern-day forms. Some of the 5 he had to change much: e.g. Blast Off the space shuttle and Vortex the helicopter were made out of crashed World War II fixed-wing aircraft, and Onslaught the missile truck out of a WWII-era half-track. Starscream deliberately neglected to equip the new bodies with energy absorbers, preventing the newly-christened "Combaticons" from refuelling, forcing them to obey his commands so that they could acquire them. After two strikes, capturing several Autobots and Decepticons, and in the process, making Megatron think that the Autobots were responsible, the Combaticons took their captives' energy absorbers and re-energised themselves, before coming under attack from Megatron's forces after Megatron learns the truth. As the Constructicons formed Devastator, Starscream revealed the new power he had given the Combaticons for just that eventuality, as they combined into Bruticus and bested Devastator before finally capturing Megatron and forcing him to give up his power as Decepticon leader to Starscream. However, this victory is short-lived as Bruticus would later be blindsided by Menasor and defeated, allowing Megatron to regain his leadership. Many fans believe that their rivalry with the Stunticons is far more intense than with the Protectobots, due to Stunticon interference causing their first defeat. Having regained his power back, Megatron strips Starscream of his ranks and exiles him and the Combaticons to an asteroid floating in deep space, but Onslaught soon conceived a plan for revenge and had Blast Off tow the asteroid to Cybertron. Enraged by his predicament and infuriated by the Combaticons' failure to perform, Starscream refused to participate and attempts to return to Earth under his own power. Nevertheless, the Combaticons successfully arrived on Cybertron and quickly and efficiently defeated Shockwave's sentinel army, seizing Shockwave who had been stunned while in his laser cannon mode, and actually wielding him as a huge hand-held weapon before blasting Shockwave into space and taking control of the planet. Wiring his missile guidance systems into the space bridge, Onslaught manipulated Earth's orbit and sent it towards the sun, which puts everyone in danger, including the Autobots and Decepticions residing there. It took the unlikely team up of Megatron, Optimus Prime and Starscream to stop the Combaticons, distracting them with a hologram projector long enough to reverse the Earth's fate, then allowing Prime to strike at Bruticus's built-in failsafe mechanism (Starscream had built it on the back of Bruticus in case the latter rebelled). Following the successful rescue of the Earth and defeat of Bruticus, the trio believed the Combaticons to be a danger to the galaxy and voted to destroy him, with Megatron delivering the fatal blast. However, in reality, Megatron had used the hologram projector to create an illusion of the blast to fool Optimus Prime and the Autobots on Starscream's advice, as Starscream pointed out Bruticus' power that Megatron can utilize to turn the war in favor of the Decepticons. Following the departure of Optimus and the Autobots, Starscream is reinstated back to his ranks as a reward, and the Combaticons are reprogrammed to serve only Megatron and no one else. The Combaticons appear in the episode "Aerial Assault" (episode 58), which was seemingly aired out of order before the origin of the Combaticons. The reprogrammed Combaticons were soon deployed on a mission to the Middle East, working with the local black market to smuggle jet parts to Megatron, which he used to build a drone jet army. Later, in battle with the Protectobots, Bruticus was heavily damaged, and rather than repair his comrades, Swindle opted to sell their parts to assorted "clients." The enraged Megatron ordered him to reacquire the parts so that Bruticus could wield their new gravity-manipulating weapon, but when Swindle could not find Brawl's personality component, a bomb was installed in his body to give him extra incentive. Brawl's component, meanwhile, had inadvertently wound up incorporated into a high school science project robot nicknamed "B.O.T.", which caused it to run amok, drawing in Swindle and a team of Autobots; Swindle was eventually able to remove the component, but B.O.T.'s creators then used him to destroy Bruticus's new weapon. The Combaticons were not part of the Battle of Autobot City, but were on Cybertron when the world-eater, Unicron, attacked it in 2005, and, heavily damaged, were forced to relocate to the planet of Chaar with the other Decepticons when the Autobots reclaimed their home world. They participated in the Decepticon/Quintesson alliance's attacks on Goo and Cybertron, and later attempted to eliminate the Decepticon traitor, Octane, and destroyed an Autobot shuttle in hopes of scuttling a peace conference, as well as aiding in the invasion of Paradron and an attack on Japan. In 2007, the Combaticons were part of the invasion force that struck Cybertron, and went to work constructing a massive rock engine on the planet's surface, which, fuelled by the power packs of the defeated Autobots, moved Cybertron into the Sol system, where Galvatron's plan to use the Plasma Energy Chamber was foiled by Spike Witwicky and Fortress Maximus. The Combaticons' voices were supplied by S. Marc Jordan (Onslaught), Milt Jamin (Blast Off), Johnny Haymer (Swindle, Vortex), Tony St. James (Brawl) and Roger C. Carmel (Bruticus). The characters continued to make brief appearances in the Japanese-exclusive Transformers: The Headmasters series, usually merged as Bruticus and battling other combiners, and Bruticus was one of the nine "Decepticon Generals" assembled by the insectoid Violenjiger in the single episode of 1990's Japanese Transformers: Zone series. Bruticus was perhaps the only one of the generals who survived the series, arguably making him one of the oldest surviving Decepticons from G1. Dreamwave Productions Dreamwave Productions' 21st Century re-imagining of the Generation 1 universe took its inspiration for the Combaticons from the original animated series, casting them as Decepticon prisoners who were reduced to protoform stasis because they were too dangerous to be released. Onslaught, Brawl, Blast Off and Vortex originally appeared as part of Shockwave's attack on Iacon in the first War Within series. At the same time Swindle was with Starscream, Motormaster, Runabout and Runamuck when Starscream examined Laserbeak's data to see Megatron's data on the state of Cybertron. Later, when Optimus Prime led a rebellion against Shockwave's domination of Cybertron in 2003, Starscream took the opportunity to form a power base, taking the protoform Combaticons to Earth and outfitting them with new alternate modes taken from an abandoned military base, then leading them in an attack on the Ark in order to acquire parts to make the Decepticon space cruiser, the Nemesis, spaceworthy. Confronted in battle by Brawn, Bruticus was caught in an explosion as Ratchet self-destructed the Ark, but he survived the conflagration, only to be knocked out by artillery fire from an incoming Autobot shuttle. After a battle with the evil clone, Sunstorm, Brawn opted to work out some of his stress on Bruticus's unconscious body, punching the gestalt about the head until his comrades yelled at him to stop. Bruticus would return, battling Sky Lynx for Starscream's amusement - until the Predacons appeared in their combined form of Predaking. The two gestalts battled as Starscream fled and Bruticus lost. The ultimate fate of the Combaticons in the Dreamwave universe was not revealed, due to the company's closure. Transformers/G.I. Joe Bruticus would also appear in the Dreamwave G.I. Joe/Transformers crossover, but with a radically different origin. Here he was not formed from the five Combaticons or even a Transformer at all: he was a robot created by Destro and Starscream using a hybrid of Cobra and Decepticon technologies. Destro and Starscream planned to wait out the inevitable battle between the Autobots/G.I. Joe and Decepticons/Cobra, then use Bruticus to force whatever remained into submission to them. The assault proved successful, killing Cobra Commander. However, the plan was thwarted when Snake Eyes opened the Matrix, deactivating all Transformers - including Bruticus, who was partly created from their technology. Devil's Due Publishing The Combaticons would also make a brief appearance in the third crossover between G.I. Joe and the Transformers. They were seen trying to hold back the combined Autobot/G.I. Joe rescue force trying to recover Optimus Prime, while Onslaught was seen as one of the Decepticons that tried to stop Optimus Prime from attacking Serpentor, but was incapacitated by Prime wielding Razorclaw's sword. IDW Publishing Swindle made a solo appearance in the Spotlight issue on Ultra Magnus, as a free lance arms dealer apprehended by Magnus. He does not appear to be part of the Combaticons team. The other members appeared in the issue on Arcee, being used as the vanguard of the Decepticon attack on Garrus-9. They easily wiped out all opposition before them, but encountered more of a problem with Arcee herself, who took out Brawl and Blast Off. Despite this, they were successful in abducting the Monstructor components for Banzai-Tron. Toys * Generation 1 Decepticon Military Patrol (1990) :A four pack of Decepticon Micromasters including Bombshock. * Power Core Combiners Bombshock with Combaticons (2010) :A new mold, which resembles the G1 Combaticon Onslaught. Comes with four drone vehicles: a half-track, an armored car, a missile carrier and a tank - all of which combine with Bombshock to form a larger robot.Ben's World of Transformers - Bombshock The Bombshock mold is also used for the Autobot Steelshot with Beacon. Transformers: Robots in Disguise The Commandos comprised the rest of the Autobot mission sent to reactivate Fortress Maximus. Together, they possess the ability to combine into one mighty robot, Ruination, with each of the four smaller members able to form any limb, rather than assuming the fixed configuration of the animated and comic book incarnations G1 predecessor. Movor and Ro-Tor can form arms to give Ruination flight powers, while Armorhide and Rollbar give extra physical power in the role. Ruination's weapons are a combination of all the team's individual guns, and can level a city with their power. The Commandos are a redeco of the original 1986 Combaticons figures. Members *'Mega-Octane' :Mega-Octane (Dolrailer) is the cool, calculating leader of the Combiners. He is cruel and unfair, and uses his four subordinates as if they were his own limbs - he expects them to carry out his orders without question, and he has no tolerance with delays or mistakes. He is somewhat envious of Scourge, who snatched leadership of the Commandos directly from him. In missile trailer mode, Mega-Octane can launch missiles with a range of . In robot mode, he carries a laser rifle. He can also transform into a combat station and perform maintenance on his teammates. He forms the torso and head of Ruination. :Voiced by Bob Papenbrook and by Holly Kaneko *'Armorhide' :Armorhide (Dangar) specializes in desert warfare, and his body camouflage can fool most Autobots' photoreceptors. Unfortunately, his loud boasting and eagerness to scrap Autobots often reveal his position. Armorhide is not too bright, he is described as a "Half-track mind" by fellow Commandos. In tank mode, Armorhide can reach speeds of and has a range of . His turret-mounted gun shoots a shell up to a distance of with powerful force. Armorhide combines with his fellow Combiners to form the giant robot Ruination. :Voiced by Richard Epcar and by Takayuki Kondo *'Movor' :Movor (Shuttler) transforms into a combat space-shuttle, and is capable of achieving planetary orbit under his own power. He carries detection equipment so he can search for Autobots from orbit, and is equipped with a powerful, long-range x-ray laser that allows him to attack them from that distance. He is somewhat pompous about his abilities, something which irritates his teammates. Movor has excellent heat-resistance. He combines with his fellow Combiners to form the giant robot Ruination. :Voiced by Robert Axelrod and by Hidenori Konda in *'Rollbar' :Rollbar (Greejeeper) specializes in hand-to-hand combat. He is a skilled practiser of Crystallocution - the Cybertronic martial art of defeating an opponent by attacking his metal fracture points. He's also very interested in Earthen martial arts. Although described as "All-terrain terror", Rollbar prefers Arctic environments, and likes fighting on rainy days. He combines with his fellow Combiners to form the giant robot Ruination. Rollbar has a sarcastic sense of humour, which often shines through both amongst his team and when facing Autobots. :Voiced By Michael Lindsay and by Riki Kitazawa *'Ro-Tor' :Ro-Tor (Hepter) is responsible for reconnaissance. He is not particularly fast in helicopter mode, but he has a tight turning radius and fantastic manoeuvrability. In addition he's almost soundless in flight, which allows him to sneak up on hapless Autobots and attack them from above. Ro-Tor likes to practice acrobatic flying in his free time. Ro-Tor combines with his fellow Combiners to form the giant robot Ruination. :Voiced by Neil Kaplan and by Masao Harada *'Ruination' :They combine to form Ruination (Valdigus). A powerful foe, Ruination often followed Scourge's plans. Valdigus's info card also stated that he gains his energy from Coffee-milk. :Voiced by Bob Papenbrook and by Holly Kaneko Animated series These five Transformers actually began life as Autobots, sent to Earth along with a sixth to lead them in a mission to reactivate the legendary Autobot battle station known as Fortress Maximus. However, their craft malfunctioned and crashed, and the six Autobots were entombed in protoform state, joining Fortress Maximus in slumber until their ship was unearthed by Megatron and his Predacons. Absconding with the Autobot protoforms right under Optimus Prime's nose, Megatron took them to a nearby military base, intending to scan alternate modes for them. Mega-Octane was the first to be reactivated, infused with a portion of Megatron's own spark energy to create the first of a new breed of Transformer that Megatron dubbed the "Decepticons." The other four members of the team followed, and eventually the sixth, Scourge, who took leadership of the team from Mega-Octane with a show of force. Simply referred to as the Decepticons, they soon demonstrated their skills by blowing up dams across the country, debuting their combining abilities against Rail Racer and later attempting to harness the energies of a volcano on Montrose Island. As part of a string of failed attempts to locate the Autobots' hidden base, Movor was launched into orbit to track Side Burn from space, and the Decepticons then pretended to have reverted to their original Autobot selves in an effort to make the Autobots take them in. Later, Decepticon corruption of the Autobots' global spacebridge led Ruination into conflict with Landfill. It soon became apparent that Scourge sought to overthrow Megatron's leadership, and the discovery of Fortress Maximus, buried beneath the Earth's surface accelerated the process as exposure to his energies, and those of the O-Parts - the keys to Maximus's resurrection - awoke memories of Scourge's original mission. His new Decepticon programming turned it on its head, however, as he now wished to command Maximus's power for his own, and soon had the other Decepticons thinking the same way, conspiring with Mega-Octane to get Cerebros, the power key of Fortress Maximus, under his control. As a series of chases to acquire control of Maximus began, Scourge eventually revealed his treachery by trying to have the giant attack Galvatron (Megatron, in a new form), only for the plan to fail. In retribution, Galvatron again brainwashed the Decepticons, turning them back into his loyal servants, who followed him so completely that they were even willing to take his orders after he attempted to kill them as a belated punishment. With Galvatron's defeat, the Decepticons and Predacons were all taken back to Cybertron for imprisonment. Dreamwave Productions The characters of RID Scourge, Armorhide, and Rollbar made one appearance in Dreamwave comics Summer Special issue before the company went under. There was a contest in the issue as to whether RiD or Beast Wars would be the next Dreamwave comic series. Beast Wars won. Transformers: Energon The Destruction Team in Transformers: Energon is a direct homage to the Generation 1 Combaticons. They combine to form Bruticus Maximus. Bruticus Maximus retains his form of combining out of five individual vehicles: an anti-aircraft truck (Barricade/Onslaught), two helicopters (Blackout/Blast Off and Stormcloud/Vortex) and two tanks (Blight/Swindle and Kickback/Brawl). Animated series The animated series does not refer to any of the components by name - in it, only the central body is intelligent, and the limbs are drones. The five robots transform only from vehicle mode into combined mode, never into their individual robot forms (apart from one out-of-continuity episode). Bruticus Maximus was one of four combining Transformers sealed away in stasis beneath the surface of Cybertron to guard a hidden reservoir of Super Energon. Megatron, guided by Unicron, set out to search for it, and destroyed one of the immobile robots in his rage (strangely enough, a second Superion Maximus), only for the reservoir to then reveal itself. As the guardians awakened, Megatron immersed himself in the Super Energon to upgrade himself into Galvatron, and Bruticus Maximus and Constructicon Maximus immediately swore fealty to Galvatron as the one who had awoken them. Their "brother," Superion Maximus, refused, recognising Galvatron's evil and siding with the Autobots. Bruticus Maximus added plenty of firepower to the Decepticons' side, and he and Constructicon Maximus had several clashes with the traitorous Superion Maximus, until the time for their final battle came, set against the backdrop of the struggle to stop the Unicron-possessed Galvatron out in space. Constructicon Maximus was deactivated by Superion Maximus, who then had his limbs destroyed by Bruticus Maximus, but transferred Constructicon Maximus's limbs to himself and used them to defeat Bruticus, along with a little help from the ghost of the "brother" Megatron had destroyed. Dreamwave Productions Although Dreamwave Productions' Transformers: Energon series was canceled before it was able to introduce Bruticus Maximus, art of him and the team members was seen done for the unreleased issues of Transformers Energon: More Than Meets The Eye. Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen The Combaticons combine to form Bruticus Maximus. They have not appeared in any fiction (aside from being mentioned once). Titan Magazines The Autobots have faced the Combaticons before, and even the mighty Optimus Prime is careful not to get blindsided by the immense Bruticus. Toys * Revenge of the Fallen Bruticus Maximus (2009) :In 2009, a set of five Combaticons was released as part of the Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen toy line. This marks the return of the five original Combaticons to the toy line since their last appearance in Generation 2. This version of the Combaticons is a redeco of the Energon Combaticon toys done as a direct homage to the Generation 1 toy colors. There are some changed in the line-up: Brawl is now called "Decepticon Brawl" for trademark purposes, Swindle is now a helicopter, Blast Off is now a tank, and the combined form is called "Bruticus Maximus" for trademark reasons.Toy Collector News: New Photos of Transformers Universe Aerialbots and Combaticons in-packageTFW2005.com - ROTF Bruticus Maximus Transformers: Prime The Combaticons are members of the Decepticons. They are capable of combining into Bruticus. Members *Onslaught - The Combaticon leader and the torso for combination mode. He appears in the Exodus novel, the multiplayer mode in War For Cybertron, and is a non-playable character in the Fall Of Cybertron game. *Brawl - A Combaticon who serves as a force commander for Decepticons, and forms Bruticus's left leg. He is a playable character in War For Cybertron, and is a non playable character in the Fall Of Cybertron game. *Swindle - A Combaticon, who forms Bruticus's right leg. He appears in the Fall Of Cybertron game as a playable character. *Vortex - A Combaticon, who forms Bruticus's left arm. He appears in the Fall Of Cybertron game as a playable character. *Blast Off - A Combaticon, who forms Bruticus's right arm. He appears in the Fall Of Cybertron game as a non-playable character. **Bruticus - The combined form of all five Combaticons, who in some fiction is named as Bruticus Maximus. Bruticus is a playable character in the game Fall of Cybertron. Books They appear in the novel Transformers: Exodus, having been Shockwave's experiments to create a combiner. Onslaught is one of them (the others are not named). He forms the torso of Bruticus Maximus. In one battle, Bruticus Maximus's head was ripped off, but as it was not Onslaught's head, it was capable of being repaired, and later returned in another battle. Video games Brawl appeared in the 2010 video game Transformers: War for Cybertron as a playable character in the first chapter. Onslaught was a downloadable character for multiplayer mode. Bruticus (not Bruticus Maximus) and the Combaticons appear in the 2012 video game Transformers: Fall of Cybertron. Onslaught and Brawl bring Optimus Prime to Megatron after Starscream knocks him out. Later, Starscream utilises the Combaticons to stop an Autobot transport, with Vortex and Brawl destroying a bridge in its path, Swindle attacking its wheels and weapon systems, and Blast-Off and Vortex provide air support for the assault. They then combine into Bruticus and cause further damage to the transport, causing it (which had become an aerial vehicle) to crash-land. With the Energon inside lost, Starscream calls the mission a disaster (even though he had botched the plan earlier) and has the Combaticons arrested for treason. After Megatron's return, they join in the assault on Iacon, combining into Bruticus to allow Megatron through a heavy door. During the battle between the Ark and Nemesis, the Combaticons form Bruticus again to damage the Ark's power cells, before Jazz and Jetfire attack him and cause him to float out into empty space. Toys *''Generations'' Fall of Cybertron Deluxe Combaticons :These comprise of five deluxe class figures, based on the Fall of Cybertron characters, which are capable of combining in Bruticus. They are available individually and in different boxsets including a special one for San Diego Comic Con. References Category:Combaticons Category:Combiners (Transformers) Category:Decepticons Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Power Core Combiners Category:Transformers factions